The prostaglandins are a group of hormone-like substances which may be viewed as derivatives of prostanoic acid. Several prostaglandins are found widely distributed in mammalian tissue and have been isolated from this source. These prostaglandins have been shown to possess a variety of biological properties such as bronochodilation, the ability to reduce gastric secretion, to modify muscle tone, as well as the ability to raise or lower blood pressure.
The present invention concerns 15-ethynyl-11,15-dihydroxy-9-oxo-prostaglandines and intermediates thereto.